1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique capable of writing data in a storage unit mounted in a liquid container.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printing machine or a micro-dispenser receives a liquid such as ink from a liquid container and ejects the liquid. The liquid container is provided with a non-volatile storage unit in which a manufactures date, a manufacturer, a serial number, and the like of the liquid container are stored.
The liquid ejecting apparatus can record various types of information in a storage unit provided in the liquid container. For example, JP-A-2004-188634 discloses a storage unit in which as information on a printing apparatus, a serial number of the printing apparatus, information such as the number of jam occurrences, cumulative operation time of the printing apparatus, and the number of print paper sheets are stored. In addition, in JP-A-2004-314642, as data on a use record of a liquid container, information on a cleaning situation, an exchange situation, and a final user is stored.
Manufacturers of the liquid containers can recover the used liquid containers and easily gather the information on the liquid ejecting apparatuses or the information on use situation of the liquid containers by analyzing the information stored in the storage units. However, in order to improve a quality of the liquid container and deal with problems with the liquid container, other useful information other than the above-described information has to be stored.